1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to imminent error prediction of memory cells of the NVMs.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) have a limited endurance. Much work has been done to increase this endurance, but there is currently no expectation of this endurance having no limit. An NVM is typically specified with a certain endurance that the NVM is guaranteed to meet which sets an expectation to the user. Individual NVMs will vary from this specified amount so that a few may not even meet the specified endurance whereas the others will exceed it and sometimes greatly exceed it. A user may keep using the NVM beyond the specified endurance unintentionally or even intentionally. In either case and even in the case where the NVM does not meet the specified endurance, as a result of a latent defect for example, it would be beneficial to warn the user of an imminent failure so that actions can be taken in advance of the actual failure. It is important that the prediction be accurate because a false alarm could result in actions being taken that are unnecessary. Also if there is an expectation of a warning, an actual failure without the warning could result in increased adverse affects because of the expectation of the warning.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide imminent failure warning for an NVM that improves upon one or more of the issues described above.